Return to Me
by Ryo's Chick
Summary: *sequel to Return Home* 300 years after Nimbus's death, Crystal finally tells Legolas the truth. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
A/N: I can't believe I'm finally writing this!!! I hope it goes over as well as my other three did!!  
  
[Three hundred years ago....  
  
A battle was fought.  
  
A princess was lost.  
  
A kingdom changed forever.  
  
Three hundred years later....  
  
A women braves hatred.  
  
She speaks her mind.  
  
The truth is revealed.]  
  
  
  
The death of Nimbus was a great loss.  
  
But only to those who knew it was her who died.  
  
I have fooled Legolas for another day.  
  
I know that I have sinned greatly,  
  
And everyday I pray to my sister for forgiveness.  
  
But I can't help but wonder,  
  
Why he hasn't figured me out yet.  
  
I didn't think I was that convincing,  
  
Yet. He cannot tell me from the women he claimed to love.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Does he love me?  
  
~Crystal  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crystal walked around her bedroom nervously. It was three hundred years ago she allowed Legolas to believe she was his sister, and now she had to tell him the truth. Beokia had helped her to come up with ways to tell him, but now she had forgotten them all.  
  
The door creaked open as Legolas entered. He was wearing a happy expression. Crystal approached him, with her fingers laced together. Legolas's face grew grave. He knew she only did that when she was nervous.  
  
"Nimbus, what's wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm not Nimbus.....I'm Crystal, Legolas," Crystal said in a hushed tone.  
  
Legolas took a step backwards. His mouth began to move, but no words came out. Crystal hung her head low as she continued to speak.  
  
"I didn't want to lie to you, honest. I just didn't want to see you sad. And I thought--I thought that maybe, in time, you'd learn to love me as much as you loved my sister. But I know now. I know that it was wrong to play with your emotions. And I am sorry," Crystal whispered.  
  
"Did anyone else know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Beokia knew. He told me to tell the truth, but I couldn't. He told me that it wasn't like when Nimbus and I used to switch places when we were little....But I didn't listen. I should have, then this never would have happened. But if you knew, if you knew what it felt like to be hugged by you that day, if you understood how nice it was to be finally cared about......." Crystal continued.  
  
Legolas remained silent. He walked out of the room silently. Crystal stayed behind as tears began to fall down her angelic face. She wiped them, then crawled out her window without a seond thought.  
  
Legolas walked until he ran into Beokia. Both elves were knocked off of their feet. Beokia shook his head, then looked up. After seeing Legolas's face, the prince knew that his sister had finally told him.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry. I should have made Crystal tell you sooner," Beokia appologized.  
  
".....How could she do that to me? This whole time, I thought it was Nimbus I was with......" Legolas said.  
  
"Couldn't you tell? I thought that you would figure out who Crystal was right away....But I guess Crystal is good at playing these games when she wants to...." Beokia stated blandly.  
  
"I feel horrible, knowing that I couldn't tell Crystal from Nimbus. I couldn't tell her apart from the girl I claimed to love. How could I do that Beokia? How could I not tell?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure," Beokia said.  
  
"I'm going to Nimbus's grave. I feel as though I must appologize."  
  
Legolas walked out into the grave yard. Birds sang happily in the safety of their trees. Love was in the air, but Legolas felt only hatred. That hatred was directed towards Crystal, the girl who had decieved him. She made him think that she was Nimbus, but she was not.  
  
Legolas reached Nimbus's grave, and knelt before it. He closed his eyes as he spoke the words that he prayed would reach Nimbus.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have failed to notice that you were gone. Three hundred years, and I could not tell your sister from you. I claimed to love you, but I have not shown that. Please forgive me Nimbus," Legolas said.  
  
At that moment, darkness fell over the sky, and a heavy rain began to fall. Legolas sat at the grave for a few more seconds, then he got up. As he began to head back to the palace, he heard someone walking. He turned, and saw someone approaching him. He could not tell who in the rain, but there was a weird feeling inside of him. It felt as though someone had taken one of his own arrows, and shoved it threw his stomach. The feeling grew stronger as the figure came closer.  
  
"Legolas.....Legolas Greenleaf?" the person asked softly.  
  
"Are you? Could you be?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Do you think I should continue or chuck this idea in the trash? 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: As always, I don't own LOTR, but, I wish I did. It would be cool to say I wrote those books. But I didn't......*sigh*  
  
A/N: Here we go! I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
  
The person stepped out of the shadows. A heavy cloak was on their shoulders and covered their face. The cloak was a pure white, with a golden thread used for the hem. Over all, the person looked like an angel strait from heaven. The rain stopped, leaving a light that seemed to hang on their shoulders as they stepped closer to Legolas.  
  
Legolas felt his eyes grow misty as the person began to pull the hood away from their face. Her golden hair fell down her shoulders, and a smile hung on her face. There was no doubt in Legolas's mind who the female elf standing in front of him was. Nimbus.  
  
"How?" was all Legolas managed to say.  
  
Nimbus smiled and adjusted the hood on her cloak. She smiled softly at Legolas, and he felt his heart melt. Nimbus looked the same she had three hundred years ago--maybe more beautiful. Besides the cloak, she wore a white dress that hung loosly on her body. She walked up to Legolas and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"The gods have smiled upon me. They said I earned a chance to live again," Nimbus explained.  
  
"Then why did it take you three hundred years?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I spent those three hundred years proving myself to them. I had to pass test after test, proving I was ready to come back.  
  
"I also had to become clean and pure again before coming back down. It was the will of the gods that I appear to you like this. They said it would be best for me, and for you. They didn't want me to make my appearance hurtful to anyone around," Nimbus said.  
  
Legolas hugged Nimbus close to him and she sighed happily. Then a thought passed her mind, and she pulled away from his grasp. Legolas looked shocked as he watched Nimbus backing up from him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Nimbus just shook her head and continued walking backwards. Tears were welling up in her blue eyes. There was no trace of happiness left on her face. Confused, Legolas started to walk to her.  
  
"In those three hundred years I did not get to watch you. I was too busy earning my chance to come back. I couldn't see that you were falling in love with my sister everyday....How could you not tell us apart?" Nimbus whispered.  
  
"I don't love your sister, I love you Nimbus!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"How can you say that, when you know very well that you do. I can sense your feelings Legolas; coming back from the dead has given me that curse. When you held me, your mind went strait to Crystal. How? Why?" Nimbus demanded.  
  
"I put her in your place by accident. I forget that she is not you, and you are not her," Legolas confessed.  
  
"I still don't understand how you could have confused us. How can you say you love me, when you cannot tell me apart from a family member?" Nimbus asked, worried.  
  
Legolas tried to find the words to say, but they didn't come. Nimbus turned around and knelt on the wet ground. She closed her eyes tightly as she began to pray. Legolas took a step towards her, but she sensed his movement and scooted over. Legolas sighed and began to pray.  
  
"Don't feel bad.....You didn't know any better. The gods have forgiven you," Nimbus said softly.  
  
"But I don't want their forgiveness. I want yours," Legolas replied.  
  
Nimbus got up and brushed herself off. She turned to Legolas.  
  
"That will take longer," she answered.  
  
Legolas watched Nimbus walk to the palace in search of her sister and brother. 


End file.
